<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Final Fantasy VII: New Generation by StoryLover224</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439901">Final Fantasy VII: New Generation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryLover224/pseuds/StoryLover224'>StoryLover224</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryLover224/pseuds/StoryLover224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the story of Raine Lockhart Strife, the daughter of Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart, as she travels the world searching for her missing father.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“After him!”</p>
<p>“Don’t let him escape!”</p>
<p>The boy continued running through the forest, not caring for the scrapes and cuts he gets as he goes. For if he gets caught, he’ll be forced to go back to that place, which he did not want. He continued to run, until he was forced to stop at a cliff. He looked down, only to see big black waves hitting themselves against the rough cliff.  He looked back and heard his chasers coming closer and looked back at the cliff. In that short time, he had two choices to decide on: to go back and continue to suffer or take a chance at the unforgiving sea. With his chasers almost upon him, the boy decided to jump into the sea, even though he knew he could die. He jumped into the waters just moments before his chasers got him, ever knowing that he may have jumped to his death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Sorry this is a day later than expected. Doing school work, fanfiction and catching up to youtube videos is pretty hard. This chapter and later chapters are based off the original game, thanks to the walkthrough of goingcrazy201, but I will include parts of the remake later on. I hope you enjoy this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fifteen years have passed since the last remains of ShinRa and Sephiroth were destroyed. As the planet slowly heals, so does it people. In the city of Edge, people carry out their lives, free from the influences of SinRa and its dependence from Mako energy. Mistakes have been made, lessons have been learned, and a new generation of children, eager to start a better future.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of eager children,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A girl ran through the streets, avoiding people as she carried a bouquet of various plants in her arms. Her long blonde hair bounced along her back, stopping and restarting only at street corners. She sped up when she saw how close she was to her location, only to be chased by two dogs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shoo! Go away! I don’t have time to play right now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dogs continue to bark and nip, more out of playful nature than spite. Though wanting to play with them too, she took out a tennis ball from her pocket and threw it back towards their home. The two quickly abandoned her side to catch the ball, but by the time one did, she was long gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made it to the building, looking at the sign to make sure she’s at the right place. Even though she lived her whole life, she still got the buildings confused. She went down the side alley, and went towards the fire escape build on the side of the building. She pulled herself up onto the ladder, and climbed to the top floor window. Stealthy, she opened the window and climbed inside, slowly closing it behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” she silently cheered, thinking she snuck into the house without anyone knowing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boo!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eeep!” she squeaked, dropping the bouquet. She turned around to see Tifa Lockhart standing behind her, giving her a playful smile. With the exception of a few added winkles due to age, Tifa looks the same as ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-mom!”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice of you to say hello, Raine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you know I was here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw you through the window.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How? It was busy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t underestimate your mother’s sight.” she retorted back, pulling on Raine’s cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ack! Noo!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two girls giggled and that’s when Tifa noticed the bouquet Raine dropped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More flowers?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fate nodded. “I found them over at the school. I never seen those types before. I also grabbed a few other things on the way back.” she replied excitingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tifa looked at the “few” other plants Raine gathered before looking at the other plants she had already filled her room with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure you don’t have enough? You’re room’s more of a jungle than Mideel is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ah….” Raine wasn’t sure if that was a rhetorical question or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tifa giggled as she patted her daughter’s spiky hair, which she inherited from her father. She turned around, heading back down the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your father and brother should be home soon. Come downstairs to help me with the bar once you change clothes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later, Raine watched as Tifa passed out drinks to the customers. Even though she was not allowed to serve drinks, she was allowed to cook in the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raine! The food is burning!” yelled Tifa</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ack! Dammit!” Raine attempted to fix it, when she heard a motorcycle coming towards the bar, towards the back. She smiled when she realized who it might be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She quickly forgot what she was doing and raced out of the bar towards the garage, seeing a motorcycle come in. “Daddy!” She ran towards the bike, and jumped on the driver, causing them both to fall off the bike. The motorcycle fell to the side, with nothing to balance it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The driver pulled off his goggles. “Raine! We talked about this!” he yelled angrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raine looked up to see who it was and still had the nerve to smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Denzel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Denzel pinched Raine’s cheeks and pulled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You thought I was dad, didn’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nooo!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Liar.” he stated</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Denzel? Is that you?” Tifa poked her head out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Cloud will be here in another 15 minutes. Said he had something to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. As soon as you’re done pulling Raine’s cheeks, park your bike and come inside. fix you something to eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop! Let go!” Raine struggled to say as he continued to pull on her cheeks. He let go as they both stood up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raine stuck her tongue out at him. “Nah! Meanie!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Denzel playfully stuck out his tongue as well. “Nah! Baby!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raine giggled at their playful banter as she helped him pick up his bike.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So where did you go today? Raine asked, waiting to hear all about his latest delivery travels.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Denzel said, Cloud Strife, the savior of the planet, and Raine’s father, arrived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy!” Raine ran up to him and hugged him as tight as she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fifteen years old, and still calling me daddy?” he asked jokingly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to call you Cloud?” she argued back</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, there’s a reason why it's reserved to your brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmph. No fair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, I got something for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, what is it? Lemme see!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. Did you do your homework?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Helped your mom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Paid the debt you owe us for taking care of you since birth?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kidding.” he chuckled. He reached into his pocket and took out a crystal necklace she had never seen before. It was a purple color mixed with a faint yellow on different areas of the crystal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so pretty!” praised Raine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of crystal is that?” Denzel asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a crystal. It’s a materia.” Cloud answered</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a materia? I’ve never seen a materia like that before.” Tifa observed the materia. “It does look like materia, and around the same size as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’d you find it?” Denzel asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud hesitated for a second, before answering. “Nibleheim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole group excluding Raine, looked at him with sadness, knowing what the town meant for the two parents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean your old hometown, cool. Think you can take me next time?” Raine asked unknowingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud gave his daughter a smile. “Sure. I don’t see why not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Cloud was gone, doing another delivery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did he go this time? I wanted to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you have school?” Tifa asked rhetorically</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s my dad, he could send an excuse explaining my absence.” Raine grinned</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To school with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Raine came home later that day, Cloud wasn’t back yet. This wasn’t that uncommon, as at time, Cloud could be gone for a week due to a lot of deliveries. What was uncommon was that fact that he didn’t call the next day. Or the day after that, or after. Everyone was beginning to worry, especially his family. Tifa and Denzel experienced this happening three years before Raine’s birth. But, for Raine herself, it was the first time and she was starting to get worried, and worried people start to become desperate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So your dad has been missing for three weeks right?” Raine’s friend Yuki  asked her as they walked home together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m getting worried.” Raine answered</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No kidding. You haven’t even been going to the gardening club or collected any wild flowers lately.” said Raine’s other friend, Alana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And no one’s been telling you anything? No updates? No info? Nothing?” continued Yuki</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. Just, ‘Don’t worry Raine. We’ll find him.’ They’re not even letting me help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My whole family! My uncles, my aunt, my brother and my mom! Augh! The only work I’ve been doing is extra chores around the bar!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well there’s not much you can do. You’re only 14.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raine stopped walking. The two girls walked past her until they noticed and turned around. She gave them a sly grin. The girls flinched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t trust that smile.” stated Yuki</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I found a way where I can help. If they’re not going to let me help, then I’m going to do it myself.” grinned Raine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again, I don’t trust that smile.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you going to do?” questioned Alana</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to hire an investigator.” Raine answered</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like a private detective?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh. I managed to save enough money from the past two weeks to afford one. I even took on extra jobs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how much gil did you make?” questioned Yuki</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raine gave her friend a smug grin. “Five. Thousand. Gil.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“5000 gil?!” yelled the two girls</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez! You must have worked your ass off!” proclaimed Yuki</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn straight I did!” Raine looked around and motioned them closer. “The only thing is,” she whispered, “I have to go to one out of town. The private detectives here in Edge, all know my family and are already helping out. Plus, I don’t want anyone else to know what I’m doing. Not yet at least.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to tell her that?” Alana pointed behind Raine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raine looked behind her and saw Tifa standing behind her in the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom!” Raine quickly stood straighter, surprised at seeing her there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just got back from school Raine?” Tika asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raine nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Tifa pointed upstairs. “In your room?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment Tifa went back inside, Raine turned back to her friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ I’ll see you guys later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” Yuki stopped her. “Kalm’s like what, a couple of hours away!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! What if you need a change of clothes or something?” asked Alana</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I have a bag with everything I need for the trip. It’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The said bag was in Tifa’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Explain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raine. Please explain why did I find this bag full of tools, materia, and food, outside your room, with a train ticket to Kalm in its inside pocket?” Tifa asked sternly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Visiting Uncle Reeve?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not in Kalm this week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seeing Jason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On a school night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two females stood, awkwardly staring at each other, until Raine tried to make a break for it. Tifa chased her until they got to the stairs, where she grabbed Raine and tackled her to the floor. After a brief struggle, Tifa won and dragged Raine back to her room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Augh! Mom! Let me go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tifa didn’t say anything until Raine was in her room and locked the door once she was in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Im sorry Raine! But for now, it's for your own good!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t give me that! I just wanna find dad! Don’t you wanna know where he is too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tifa clenched her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. But whatever happened to him is not something you want to be a part of. Trust me Raine. Just let your uncles do their work. They’ll find him. I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raine ignored her as she searched through her bag, checking her items. She heard her mom’s footsteps walk away from the door. It was then when she realized that the ticket was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later that night, Raine was stumped. She tried to open the windows, but found that they were locked from the outside. Her door was also locked and when she peeked through the lock, their dog Fen was outside sleeping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Of all nights to come home, why this night?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to think of something quick. The ticket she secretly bought was for the last train to Kalm. It didn’t come for another hour and needed another ticket. She can make it if she could find a way out. Tifa was already asleep and probably hid the ticket somewhere, so there was no way to get that back. Already dressed in dark clothing, she searched in the dark for her flashlight, found it and turned it on, looking through her bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wrench? No. Swiss army knife? No. Goggles? No! Dammit, where is the lockpick Aunt Yuyu gave me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, she found it taking it out of her bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘If I can’t use the door, the window’s my only choice.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After ten minutes of attempting, Raine finally gave up. She threw the lockpick into her bag as she pulled on her hair in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not paying attention to her strength, she stomped on the floor, forcing it to crack. The force of the stomp made a hole in the floor, causing Raine to in, her leg hanging from the ceiling. Tifa heard the sound of wood breaking and got up from her bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raine managed to get her leg out of the floor and saw the damage she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Aw geez, mom’s gonna kill me!’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when she realized her idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Wait a second.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing her bag, she went over to the hole and stood over it. Taking a deep breath, Raine jumped and landed over the hole as hard as she could. The result of that was causing the floor to cave in, leading Raine to fall into the bar, landing on the bar counter, before landing on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raine?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing her mother and Fen’s barking, despite the pain she was feeling, Raine stumbled out of the wreckage, managed to unlock the front door and ran down the street. By the time Tifa came downstairs to the bar, everything was a mess and Raine was gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raine continued to run as fast as she could towards the train station. About halfway there, she saw that no one was following her and slowed down a bit. Taking a few breaths, she slowed down and continued her way, not knowing she was being followed.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The daughter has left WRO safety. Proceed to capture?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Negative. We wait until the daughter has reached Kalm, then continue to proceed.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's the introduction of my new OC! </p>
<p>-Raine is the daughter of Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart. <br/>-In my fanfic, Cloud's SOLDIER abilities were passed down to his daughter, totally unexpected, which explains why she was able to make a hole in the floor by stomping. <br/>-Through appearances, she inherited her dad's spikey blonde hair, her mom's red eyes and long hair, tied in two pony tails. She also inherited her father's shortness from childhood, making her a big smaller than most high schoolers.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>This is my first time posting on A03, so I hope you'll enjoy my story. I've been working on this since 2015. In celebration of Final Fantasy VII REMAKE, the first chapter will officially be post on April 10.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>